Technical Field
The present invention relates to a terminal and a method for manufacturing a terminal, and more particularly to a terminal which is used for connection with a mating terminal.
Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known the connection structure 301 of a terminal (terminal fitting) shown in FIGS. 9 to 12 (refer to JP 2012-129012 A).
The connection structure 301 of the terminal includes: a male terminal (male terminal fitting) 305 having a tab (tab portion) 303; and a female terminal (female terminal fitting) 309 having a cylindrical body portion 307 into which the tab 303 is insertable. The connection structure 301 of the terminal is provided with an elastic contact member 311 which is elastically brought into contact with the tab 303 of the male terminal 305 in the inside of the body portion 307 of the female terminal 309.
Further, the connection structure 301 of the terminal is configured such that the tab 303 inserted into the inside of the body portion 307 is sandwiched between the body portion 307 (one side wall portion of the body portion) and the elastic contact member 311 so that a connection state between both terminals 305, 309 is maintained.
In the connection structure 301 of the terminal, the above-mentioned connection state is maintained also by mounting the male terminal 305 and the female terminal 309 on a housing 313. Further, in the connection structure 301 of the terminal, a plurality of groove portions 315 are formed on the tab 303 for suppressing a minute slide abrasion.